The present invention relates to a real-time speed display apparatus, and particularly to a real-time vehicle speed display apparatus for displaying vehicle speed lights of different colors.
Generally, the conventional brake systems of vehicles only turn-on the lights at the rear of the car, so as to warn the vehicles behind it that is slowing down as its brake pedal is depressed. However, this way of warning sometimes does not give enough time to vehicles behind to respond to the warning. This is particularly the case, if two cars are rather close to each other, as an accident may easily ocur. On investigation, we can find accidents are mainly the result of sudden braking without forewarning. Therefore, it is believed the danger will almost be prevented if the vehicle in front can give better and clearer messages of deceleration to the vehicles behind.